


Love you, Papa

by chvotic



Series: The SuperFam [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Anxiety, Crying, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, I Love You, Lots, M/M, Nicknames, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker isn't Spider-Man, Poor Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Separation Anxiety, Sick Character, Sickfic, Steve Rogers Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Superfamily (Marvel), Swearing, Timeline What Timeline, Vomiting, steve would do anything for peter and tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chvotic/pseuds/chvotic
Summary: He went to sit on one of the armchairs, but Peter stopped him.“You want me to sit with you?”Peter nodded again, and Steve was having a hard time not bursting into tears himself becausethe kid wanted to be near him.Or, in which, Peter and Steve share their first ever father-son moments.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: The SuperFam [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690501
Comments: 17
Kudos: 623





	Love you, Papa

**Author's Note:**

> im not sure if i like this or not anymore but i really enjoyed writing it ahhh
> 
> also vomit warning! i don't think i go tooo in depth but here's a warning just in case :)
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Steve’s day had been bland. It consisted of training with Natasha, going for a jog, assisting Bucky to therapy before he came back to his and Tony’s shared floor to watch TV for the remaining hours in the day.

Early that morning, his boyfriend had left for an important business trip that he couldn’t miss, which ultimately Steve back at the Compound. However, it wasn’t just Steve he had left behind at the Compound.

Peter Stark, Tony’s thirteen-year-old son, had also been forced to stay behind. He had watched sadly as tears gathered in the kid’s eyes as he hugged his father goodbye, making a face of discomfort when Steve attempted to comfort him. Tony had sighed when Peter wasn’t looking, fixing Steve with an apologetic look before giving him a kiss goodbye.

As soon as Tony was in the private jet, Peter was straining against Steve’s hand. Steve held in a sigh of his own, letting the kid go, watching his figure retreat back into the penthouse like he had been burned.

Steve had followed, only to find the kid nowhere to be seen. He’d asked FRIDAY where he was, and apparently, he and Clint were having a sleepover.

So much for bonding time.

No matter how much Steve tried, Peter never seemed to stop disliking him. He and Tony had started dating almost a year ago, and despite his endless efforts to treat Peter as his own, the kid wouldn’t have it.

Steve tried not to let it hurt him, but it did.

Peter was a lovely kid; he was so much like Tony in so many ways. Ever since Steve had met him, he’d loved Peter. He was goofy, nerdy and very smart, just like Tony. There had been some moments when he thought that maybe there was progress, but then Steve would do something wrong and scare Peter away.

Most of the time, he didn’t even know what he had done wrong.

It was almost as if Peter was _uncomfortable_ from Steve’s presence.

Boy, did that one hurt.

Tony being away was the perfect chance to attempt to make amends between them. However, Peter had disappeared immediately, and Steve didn’t want to overstep his boundaries. He knew Peter would be safe with Clint, Tony had even mentioned to him that it was likely Peter would lean towards one of the other Avengers.

Steve just wished it was _him_.

Steve just wanted to know why the kid hated him so much.

The super soldier let out a heavy sigh, feeling incredibly lonely. It was late, almost eleven thirty. He wasn’t really tired, and the serum made it so he didn’t need to sleep as much as the average human. So, instead, he sat up watching endless hours of modern-day television.

It had been nearing twelve o’clock when an incoming text made his phone ping.

_From Clint Barton, 11:46pm_

_The kid’s acting weird._

Steve furrowed his eyebrows.

_From Steve Rogers, 11:47pm_ _What do you mean?_

There was some time between replies, Steve no longer able to concentrate on the movie he had been watching just minutes ago. His head snapped to his phone as soon as the message came through, worry slowly making its way into his system.

_From Clint Barton, 11:52pm_

_I don’t know. I had him go to bed a few hours ago since he was tired. He hasn’t been able to fall asleep yet and he looks like he’s about to cry. Any tips?_

_From Steve Rogers, 11:52pm_

_He’s probably missing Tony._

Tony had told Steve all kinds of things about Peter. The poor kid had separation anxiety ever since he was a toddler, and even though it wasn’t that extreme, it was still there. Steve had noticed multiple times, whether it be going to school or attending a movie night with the Avengers.

Tony thought it had all stemmed off of Afghanistan.

It would make sense Peter was missing him. Tony had somehow managed to worm his way out of long business trips like this one just so Peter didn’t suffer too badly from being away from him. He was even beginning to avoid lengthy missions because of Peter’s intense anxiety.

Steve hated that a child as young as Peter suffered from such terrible anxiety.

His thoughts were brought to an abrupt halt when his phone pinged yet again.

_From Clint Barton, 11:55pm_

_He said he wants to come up. I’m bringing him now._

Steve didn’t exactly know how to respond, so he didn’t. He remained on the couch, knowing Peter wouldn’t want to see him. If he was honest, Steve would do anythingfor the kid, even if that meant steering clear of him for the night.

It wasn’t long before he heard the lift ding, alerting Steve of their arrival. He didn’t turn, knowing Clint would most likely take the kid to his room to get settled.

It was fair to say he was surprised when Clint brought Peter into the living room.

When Steve saw Peter, his heart melted from both adoration and concern.

Peter was tucked into Clint’s side, his baby blanket clutched tight in his fists. He looked sleepy, though his eyes were incredibly teary, and the sight alone made Steve want to coddle the boy and never let him go. Seeing Peter like this made him seem so much younger than he actually was, and it broke Steve’s heart.

“What’s wrong?” Steve dared to ask, hoping he wasn’t crossing the invisible boundaries Peter had set.

“Pete said he isn’t feeling very well.” Clint practically cooed, though the concern was evident in his expression. It was an expression he wore often when Steve saw him with his own children if they were hurt or not feeling well.

Peter chewed on his lip; gaze directed at Steve in a way he never had before. He didn’t react to the nickname.

“He said he wanted to come up here.”

“Missing your Dad?” Steve asked gently, regretting it when Peter’s face crumpled a little.

The teen did nod, though. He didn’t stop looking at Steve, as if he wanted to say something.

“So, kiddo, what do you want to do?” Clint asked instead, eyeing Steve in a way as if he knew what was going through the kid’s mind. “I can tuck you in, if you want.”

“No.” Steve heard Peter mumble.

“Alright, then.” Clint seemed to ponder for a moment. “Tummy still hurting?”

Peter nodded.

Clint eyed Steve again for a moment before looking back to Peter. “Why don’t you sit with Steve? He gives really good cuddles, especially when someone’s not feeling good. What do you say?”

Steve wanted to punch Clint in the face because he just knew Peter would reject the offer. Steve prepared for the rejection, subtly narrowing his eyes at Clint.

Though, Steve was surprised when Peter peeled away from Clint’s side and slowly padded towards Steve, looking so hesitant it made his heart break even more. None of them said a word, Steve opening his arm as an invitation.

Steve was shocked when Peter sank into the couch beside him and cuddled up right under his arm, head finding its place on the super soldier’s shoulder. Slowly, to make sure Peter wanted to be held, Steve brought his arm down and wrapped it around the kid’s shoulders.

Clint smirked knowingly. “Goodnight, Pete. Goodnight, Steve.”

“Night Uncle Clint.” Peter muttered in response, picking at his blanket. Steve frowned when he realised the boy’s voice had a tremor to it, glancing down to see tears beginning to drip down his cheeks.

Frantic, Steve looked to Clint, or more so the place Clint used to be. The archer was already in the hall.

“What’s up, buddy?” Steve asked after a few moments as he rubbed Peter’s arm. He felt far out of his league.

“’m sorry.” Steve’s frown deepened at that, completely shocked when Peter pressed himself closer. “’m sorry Papa.”

Steve’s jaw fell slack.

_Papa?_

“What’re you sorry for?” Steve asked, trying to recover from what Peter had said.

He must have failed, because a choked sob came from the teen a second later. Steve absolutely hated the sound, unable to resist bringing his other arm around Peter to hug him tight. “Bud, I know you don’t like me that much. That’s okay. But I’m always here for you. Especially when Tony’s not here.”

This just made Peter cry harder, Steve feeling the guilt creep in. It was past midnight now, and the kid should be asleep by now. There was no doubt he was tired.

“S-sorry. I just miss D-Dad.” Peter sobbed, surprising Steve for the umpteenth time when he wrapped an arm around his stomach. The grip was tight, as if he thought Steve was going to disappear if he let go.

“So do I, buddy. So do I.” Peter squeezed just a little tighter and nuzzled his snotty nose into Steve’s shirt. He couldn’t care less about the snot, only barely able to resist the urge to cup Peter’s face and wipe away his tears. He did none of that and settled for squeezing him back. “He’ll be home before you know it.”

Peter never answered, Steve staying with him until the tears slowed. He fully expected Peter to move away, but he didn’t.

“It’s late and you have school tomorrow, don’t you?” At Peter’s nod, Steve stood. “Come on, buddy. You’ll feel better with some sleep”

Peter did as he was told, Steve’s arm remaining around his shoulders as they made their way toward Peter’s room. His heart was pounding. _Peter was letting Steve take care of him._

Once they reached Peter’s bedroom, the kid seemed a little hesitant to get in bed. Once he was snuggled into the blankets, he looked up at Steve with sad, teary eyes. The boy had his baby blanket held tight in his fists; Steve yet again shocked at how young the kid looked.

“I want Dad.”

“I know you do, bear. Just a few more days and he’ll be home before you know it.” Steve replied, smiling gently, but that smile almost faltered when he realised the name he’d let slip. His mother had always called him that when he was a young child.

“I don’t feel well.” Peter muttered after a moment and showed no reaction to the slip up.

“No?” Steve asked, deciding to kneel beside Peter’s bed. He had been hopeful that maybe the stomach pains the boy seemed to be having was from missing Tony, but the closer he looked at Peter’s face, the paler he seemed. Maybe he really was sick.

Even so, it was a little weird interacting with the kid like this after almost a year of rejection, but it was good. It was progress, at least.

“I didn’t feel well yesterday before Dad left. My stomach started hurting at school.”

Steve hummed. “Let me or FRIDAY know if you feel any worse, yeah?”

Peter nodded, before snuggling deeper into his blankets. “Night, Steve.”

No Papa this time, but still. Progress was progress.

“Goodnight, Peter. Sweet dreams.”

Steve left the room after that, shutting the door behind him quietly before letting out a sigh of relief. With that, he headed into his and Tony’s shared room and changed into his pyjamas, suddenly feeling exhausted. The last half an hour had taken his remaining energy out of him.

Once he was laid down in bed with the beside lamp on, he pulled out his phone and called Tony.

“My love!” Tony sing-songed as soon as he answered, Steve rolling his eyes fondly. “Isn’t it late over there, lover?”

“Shut up Tony.” Steve laughed, not unkindly. “It’s pretty urgent, actually.”

“What do you mean urgent?” Tony’s tone became a little more serious. “Everything okay with Peter?”

“He went to stay with Clint like you said he would. At midnight Clint brought him back up here, he said he’s not feeling well and hasn’t been feeling well since yesterday.”

“Really?” Tony asked, Steve practically able to hear the concerned frown on his boyfriend’s face. “Where is he now?”

“In his room.” Steve paused. “I’ll check on him later to make sure he’s doing okay. He misses you heaps.”

“I miss both of you.” There was a heavy sigh. “This fucking sucks. He didn’t tell me he was feeling sick. I would have stayed. Is there anything else?”

“He let me comfort him!” Steve couldn’t contain his excitement, even though Peter was feeling bad and definitely wanted Tony over everyone in this very tower. Especially over Steve. “He actually cuddled with me. Tony, he called me Papa!”

“He did _what?_ ” Tony sounded shocked, to say the least. “Did he really?”

“Yeah. Once.” Steve was smiling a little now. “I can’t believe he let me cuddle him.”

“My, my, Captain. I think we have some progress. If only I knew it took me leaving the country. Is my only son replacing me?”

“Shut up Tony. You know he’d never do that. I’ll keep you updated. Make sure you call Pete, he misses you and I really don’t think he’s feeling great. I’ll stay with him tomorrow before school, if he lets me.”

“I hope he does.” Tony sighed. “Goodnight. Call me if anything else happens. Love you.”

“You know I will. Goodnight, Tony. I love you too.”

Tony ended the call. Steve laid back, pulled the blankets to his chest and sighed. He was in a slightly better mood than he had been in all day.

_Progress._

\---

“Captain Rogers.”

Steve grumbled a little, rolling around on the bed until he got onto his back. “Yeah? What’s going on?”

“I believe Young Peter is in severe distress. He appears to be vomiting.”

Steve became alert almost instantly. He got out of bed as fast as he could, worry a constant churn in his stomach as he made his way out of his room and down the hall. Now that he was closer to Peter’s room, he could hear the boy gagging and retching through the thin walls. The sounds alone made him wince.

The smell hit him in a wave as he entered the room, frowning when he saw a puddle of vomit on the floor beside Peter’s bed. Then, there was more, just in front of the bathroom. Steve felt his crack a little. It was obvious Peter had tried to get to the bathroom but hadn’t made it in time.

Without wasting another second, Steve stepped over the puddle in front of the bathroom door and entered the room. Peter’s shaking body was hunched over the toilet, violently expelling whatever had been in his stomach into the toilet.

Steve knelt down, gently rubbing Peter’s back as he sobbed. “It’s okay. Get it all out. That’s it, buddy.”

Steve sighed out of sympathy when Peter finally finished, watching grabbing a cloth from the cupboard to wipe Peter’s mouth. The boy was still leaning over the bowl, breaths erratic and shallow as a long spit string hung off of his chin. It was then when Steve realised the vomit was all down the front of Peter’s shirt too.

It didn’t look like Peter would be going to school today.

“Aw, buddy.” Steve whispered as he approached Peter with the cloth. “Done?”

Peter nodded after a few seconds and let Steve wipe his face.

“I t-tried not t-to.” The kid whimpered, Steve already shaking his head. “S-sorry.”

“Don’t apologise, you can't help it.” Steve wiped a couple of tears away, then helped the teen to his feet. “Why don’t you go have a shower in my room while I clean up here?”

“I can c-clean it.” Peter mumbled, leaning heavily against Steve’s side.

“I’ll do it, bud. Come on.”

With that, Steve gently led Peter back into his bedroom, carefully dodging the small piles of vomit. Peter looked considerably paler when he saw them but managed to keep his composure all the way to Steve and Tony’s shared bedroom. Boundaries forgotten, Steve helped Peter into the ensuite and helped rid him of the vomit-sodden shirt.

And Peter _let him._

“I’ll bring you some pyjamas.” Steve said as he grabbed the door handle, ready to close the door. “Tell me if you need anything?”

Peter didn’t meet his eye but nodded, nonetheless. Knowing FRIDAY would alert him if he was required, Steve shut the door with a gentle click and headed back to the teen’s room.

He picked the pyjamas that he knew were the kid’s favourite along with his blanket and shoved it under his arm. Thankfully, Peter hadn’t thrown up on it, and it wasn’t in need for a wash. Peter hadn’t vomited in his bed, either.

Ignoring the smell to the best to his ability, he made sure he had everything before he exited the room. He laid everything out on his and Tony’s bed and double checked he had everything before he left a second time.

Cleaning up the kid’s vomit wasn’t a pleasant process, per say, but he didn’t mind it too much. Peter didn’t do it on purpose, of course he didn’t, Steve would neverblame him for something like this. Sure, cleaning up vomit wasn’t something on Steve’s list of things he loved to do. But for Peter, Steve would pretty much do anything.

_Even if the kid hated him._

Once the room was spotless and the toilet was flushed, Steve washed his hands and sighed a little. He pulled out his phone, pressed Tony’s contact and brought the device up to his ear.

“Mr. Stark here. How can I be of service?”

“Tony.” Steve groaned, rolling his eyes. “Peter’s sick.”

“How so?” The playful facade dropped instantly.

“He vomited a lot, Tones. Everywhere, too. I think he might have a fever.”

“I’m coming home then.” Tony snapped immediately; some rustling heard in the background. Steve could hear him going into protective Dad mode. “Why didn’t he tell m-”

“Tony, no. Stay. I can look after him.”

“I don’t want to put that pressure on you, he’s not your k-”

“ _Tony._ Are you serious?” Steve snapped, a little bewildered that Tony’s thoughts had immediately gone to being a burden on Steve. “If I didn’t love you and Peter, I wouldn’t be here. How many times do I have to say this? I’m looking after him and you stay on your trip because it’s important you stay there.”

“Sorry.” Tony said after a short moment, his tone a little defeated. “I know that. I just- you know how he is. He hasn’t exactly been easy on you since we started dating.”

“I know, Tony. I do know how he is; he struggles with change. You told me that yourself. We’re working on it, and last night we had progress.” Steve’s heart swelled at the thought. “He hasn’t called any of the others up yet, he’s letting me help.”

“I knew Peter couldn’t hold up his little wall forever. He’s too nice of a kid to actually hate someone. I’ve told you this already.”

“I just wish he’d tell me why. But that doesn’t matter right now.” Steve replied quietly, before he looked up at the roof. “FRIDAY, is Peter done yet?”

“Young Peter has just finished getting dressed.”

“Here, I’ll hand you to Pete.” He said as he walked down the hall, gently knocking on the door. “Can I come in?”

“Yeah.” Peter’s voice was quiet and shaky.

Steve opened the door as Tony rambled in his ear in a more light-hearted tone. Steve knew he was hiding his concern. “Aw, I can even hear the progress. He let you in! That’s my boys.”

“I have your Dad on the phone.”

Peter was curled up on his side on the bed, looking so tiny and fragile. His small hand reached up for the phone, Steve handing it to him within moments before he backed out of the room to give them some privacy.

Steve sat down on the couch and let out a sigh.

As much as he hoped Peter would like to stay with him, he knew he was last on the kid’s list of people he went to when he wasn’t feeling well.

Even though he wished he wouldn’t, Steve was fully ready to take Peter to whoever he wanted if it meant he would feel better.

_Like he said, he’d do anything for the kid._

\---

It was about half an hour later when Steve heard the quiet, hesitant pad of footsteps approaching him. He was surprised when Peter rounded the couch, Steve’s phone held tight in his hand. He was crying, lower lip trembling as he reached out to give Steve his phone.

He took it, before gently catching Peter’s hand when he went to pull away. “Do you want me to get someone else?”

Peter shook his head, and then opened his arms and sobbed.

_Was he asking Steve for a hug?_

Steve gently pulled Peter down next to him, arms wrapped around him in a similar fashion to the night before.

“Talk to me, bear. What hurts?”

“My s-stomach and m-my head.” Peter whimpered, then heaved in a deep breath and let out another broken sob. “P-Papa.”

Steve’s heart jumped, but he didn’t mention it. “Yeah, buddy?”

“I t-think I’m gonna be sick a-again.”

Steve jolted a little, eyes wide. “Okay, honey, come with me. Let’s go.”

Steve got the two of them up, quickly heading in the direction of the bathroom. When it was clear Peter wasn’t going to make it, Steve detoured to the kitchen sink instead. He positioned the teen over it, already rubbing his back as Peter hovered over it.

“It’s going to be alright, sweetheart.” Steve whispered, unable to stop the pet names from slipping. “It’ll make you feel better.”

Peter whined, high-pitched and strained, and continued to hover over the sink.

Not long after, Peter was profusely vomiting into the kitchen sink. Steve looked away, his own stomach churning a little as Peter threw up. Thankfully, it didn’t last for very long, Peter straightening up a little to sob.

Steve started the tap, guiding Peter away from the scene and back to the couch. The kid lied down without any protest.

Steve bustled around their floor, quickly cleaning the sink before grabbing a few blankets and a bucket just in case.

He draped the blanket over _his son,_ placing the bucket on the floor by his head. “There’s a bucket right here just in case, alright?”

“O-okay.” Peter whimpered, Steve quickly going back to the kitchen to grab some water and medication.

Once he had everything, Steve returned and gave Peter the glass. As expected, he refused it.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Steve suggested and set both the medication and the glass on the coffee table for later. Peter was already nodding, and to Steve’s utter surprise, the kid reached for him again. “What’s up?”

“C-can you s-stay?”

Steve melted again.

“Of course, honey. Of course I can stay.” Steve cooed, unable to stop the grin from forming on his face.

He went to sit on one of the armchairs, but Peter stopped him.

“You want me to sit with you?”

Peter nodded again, and Steve was having a hard time not bursting into tears himself because _the kid wanted to be near him._

Somehow Steve managed to situate himself so he was behind Peter, also lying down, facing the TV. Essentially, they were spooning, and Steve couldn’t help but feel absolutely elated.

_Progress._

“Let me know if you feel like you’re going to throw up again, alright?” Steve said as Peter flicked through the movies. The kid nodded and sniffed, snuggling closer. Tears were definitely in Steve’s eyes now. He hoped FRIDAY was taking pictures for Tony to see when he got home. “What movie?”

“Star Wars.”

Even though Steve had lived with Peter and Tony for nearly a year, he still hadn’t seen any of the Star Wars movies. He knew the kid was a big fan of them and watched them like clockwork, but he had never been around when Tony and Peter would watch them.

Mostly, because he was too scared to upset Peter.

The rest of their morning was going well until Peter was throwing up in the bucket out of nowhere, which had startled Steve out of his half-awake state. He just whispered reassurances and rubbed Peter’s back, glad when the kid accepted the water and medication this time. He even accepted some crackers after a little while.

“Steve.”

Steve looked down at the quiet call of his name, Peter tucked into his chest like a small kitten. Peter had tears steadily leaking down his cheeks yet again, an expression of guilt evident on his face. This made him frown.

“What’s wrong?”

“D-do I make you sad?”

Steve was stumped. He had notbeen expecting that.

“What do you mean, bear?” He asked cautiously, hoping their progress wasn’t about to be jeopardised.

“D-Dad told me I make you sad.” Peter took a shaky breath. “I d-don’t hate you! I’m s-sorry, I don’t know what’s w-wrong with m-me.”

“Nothing’s wrong with you, bear.” Steve took a deep breath, wishing he wasn’t so close to tears himself. Yesterday, he would have laughed at even the thought of taking care of a sick Peter Stark. Just yesterday, Peter hated him. “You’re the kindest, most genuine kid I’ve ever met. I know it must be hard, having me intrude in your life with your Dad. I don’t blame you; change is difficult.”

Peter didn’t say anything for a long time, Steve just holding him while he cried it out. “I didn’t mean to make you sad, I- I was scared.”

“I understand.” Steve whispered, resting his chin on top of the brunette’s head. “It’s hard, I know.”

“D-Do I make you sad?”

Steve didn’t want to lie.

“A little, buddy. But that’s not your fault.”

Peter nodded a few times, before snuggling even closer. “S-sorry.”

“Don’t worry.” Steve rubbed Peter’s arm a few times, his heart warm.

Soon after, Peter drifted off into the clutches of sleep.

Steve called Tony yet again.

“Tony, did you tell him he was upsetting me?” Steve said before Tony could even say hi.

“Well, I didn’t say it like that. But yeah, it came up.”

“He cried to me about it, he feels _guilty._ Why would you tell him that? It’s not his fault I barged into his life and messed things up.”

“He cried?” Tony’s tone faltered a little, Steve practically feeling the parental concern radiating out of the phone. “I don’t know, Steve, it just came up. I know it’s not his fault and it’s not yours either, so don’t even say it. You did not _barge_ in on our lives. It’s still new for all three of us, and he’s probably feeling overwhelmed. How’s he been?”

“He threw up twice more.” Steve made sure to keep his voice quiet, one arm cradling Peter to his chest. “I got him to eat a little, though. He called me Papa again.”

“Pete loves you. He just needs to realise that.” Tony sounded fond. “Also, there’s been a change in plans. I’m gonna be home earlier than before.”

“A change in plans or you demanding that Pepper make excuses for you?”

“Babe, don’t call me out like that. There’s actually been a change in plans.”

“Alright, I’ll take your word for it. When will you be back?”

“Friday.”

That was two days away.

“Can’t wait to see you.” Steve smiled, resting his head on top of Peter’s. “Love you.”

“Love you too. See you Friday.”

\---

Over the next two days, Peter continued throwing up and was miserable as he could get. It hurt seeing the kid so sad, but at the same time, he had clung onto Steve the entire time. Bruce came on the second day to give him a check-up, and even he had noticed Peter’s sudden clinging onto Steve.

All of the Avengers knew about Peter’s reluctance around Steve.

Now, he lay in bed with Peter curled up beside him, blankets covering both of their bodies. Steve ran his hand through the kid’s curls, trying to help him fall asleep. Today, he’d been feeling particularly uncomfortable and couldn’t seem to calm down enough to sleep.

He was also missing Tony like crazy.

Good thing Tony was coming back home today.

Steve hadn’t told Peter about his father coming home early, hoping that it would be a pleasant surprise and hoped it would make the kid feel better. Tony’s estimated arrival time was six thirty, and it had just reached six o’clock. Not long now.

“Papa.” Peter mumbled after another failed attempt to sleep. Calling Steve _Papa_ was also a new occurrence, and it had become more frequent the worse Peter felt. “It hurts.”

“I know, baby.” Steve whispered back, kissing Peter’s sweaty forehead. “You’ll start feeling better soon.”

“I want Dad.”

“That’s funny.”

Both Steve and Peter jumped at the sudden sound of Tony’s voice, both heads snapping up to see the man himself leant against the doorframe. He was _early._

He had a smile so big on his face it made Steve’s heart flutter pleasantly in his chest.

“Dad?” Peter whimpered and rolled in Steve’s grip. “H-huh?”

Tony climbed onto the bed and pulled Peter into his arms. Steve watched Peter melt into his father’s hold, Tony then pressing a gentle kiss on his boy’s forehead. Steve smiled back at his boyfriend when their eyes met.

“Heard you weren’t feeling well, bambino. Why didn’t you tell me before I left?”

Peter shrugged; one hand still gripped tight around a clump of Steve’s shirt. “D-didn’t wanna bother you.”

“You never bother me, bubba.” Tony sighed and gestured subtly for Steve to scoot over. Steve did as he was told, not expecting Peter to melt into his touch the way he had with Tony. Now, the kid looked like he was practically drowning in the affection. “How’s Stevie been treating you?”

“Good.” Peter seemed to finally be drifting off to sleep now that his father was here. “Love you, Dad.”

“I love you too.” Tony kissed the teen’s forehead a second time.

Steve was sure Peter had fallen asleep.

He was wrong.

“Love you, Papa. T-thank you.”

Steve held his tone of voice together pretty well, considering the dam about to burst free.

“I love you too, bear.”

When Peter was out, tears streamed down Steve’s cheeks. Tony just laughed at him, leaning over to place a sweet kiss on Steve’s lips. He then wiped his tears away, giving Steve that huge, beautiful smile.

“Told you.”

Steve would do _anything_ for his little family.

And he meant _anything._

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave prompts :)


End file.
